


A crossover I guess

by Goroakechilover69



Category: Persona 5, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Gen, i dunno man just take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goroakechilover69/pseuds/Goroakechilover69
Summary: I'm bad with titles. AU where the P1 cast are teens during P5 and they team up with Akechi.





	A crossover I guess

**Author's Note:**

> Had an idea for my AU where the p1 cast are teens during p5. In this they end up siding with Goro so he ends up having his own support/friends/teammates/ect and they end up clashing with the phantom thieves over whether or not they should kill shido or just change his heart. (because in this Goro sorta decides on his own to change his plan and take down his father but he doesn’t want that change of heart shit he is out for blood gdfhf) anyways yeah i wrote this at like 5am a while back for the hell of it.

“We’re taking that bastard down and you aren’t gonna stand in our way!” Reiji snarled from where he stood, side by side with a princely clad teen.

“That’s right, you won’t stand in my-… in our way.” Said the aforementioned prince like teen, aka Goro Akechi.

Standing across from them was the enigmatic leader of the phantom thieves and his 7 companions. Eyes clear and undaunted until he noticed the silhouettes of more people standing back behind Akechi and his new musclebound friend.

“Who….?” Akira frowned beneath his mask and before he could finish the question 8 other teens stepped into the light, moving to side with the other 2. Making for an intimating team of 10 persona users.

“Hey there, we aren’t too late to join in, right?” one of the newcomers spoke up and cracked an impish grin. The guy was also dressed much like a prince but he had no mask… only really notable feature, in Akira’s opinion, was the single earring the boy had.

It was odd though… seeing this guy and the others all seem so casual around Goro… like they were all his pals. Actually, it wasn’t ‘like’, they clearly were his companions.

“Excuse me… but who are you and why are you with him…?” Yusuke spoke up, taking a step forward to stand beside his leader and stare coolly through the eyes of his kitsune mask.

“Well we don’t really have a fancy group name….” Naoya began his reply but was interrupted by one of his teammates, a boy wearing something akin to the outfit of a red ranger, “We’re heroes of justice!” It was Brown that’d enthusiastically spoken up only to elicit a snicker from a few of his teammates and an eye roll from others. It didn’t seem to phase him, however.

“It doesn’t matter. All that matters is that they’re with me and you all seem to be against me…” Akechi said, moving forward a step and locking eyes with Joker. A fierce determination blazed within his gaze and made it obvious that he wasn’t about to back down.

“I see.. well we can’t let you kill anyone else, no matter how despicable, it’s just not right!” Akira seemed just as determined to stop Goro and his new friends and, thankfully, his own team was backing him up.

“That’s bullshit! Just not ‘right’!? Who says you get to decide that!?” Reiji barked, stepping up beside Akechi and shooting a glare towards Joker.

“I gotta say… thinking you can solve everything without getting your hands ‘dirty’ is a little naive anyways…” Naoya added, giving a shake of his head. It was sad, but true… Not to say some stuff couldn’t be solved peacefully either but sometimes the only choice you have is take the violent route.

“It ain’t effin’ naive! You guys just don’t get it! How’re you any better than the criminals you’re against if you go around killin’ them!?” Ryuji spoke up, stepping up and throwing his own fierce glare towards the other group.

“It’s not about being ‘better’ than them but… this isn’t really getting through to you guys, is it?” Maki spoke this time, the girl having moved to stand beside Naoya. She didn’t look hostile, in fact she appeared saddened by this turn of events.

“We’re not backing down.” Akira stated firmly, his teammates nodding in agreement.

“Then we’re going to have to fight.” Goro replied and in an instant all 18 users had their personas summoned forth.

However… it soon became apparent that Goro’s team didn’t just have strength in numbers. All of them had the ability to swap out their personas during battle, giving them a massive advantage over the phantom thieves when it came to hitting weaknesses and covering for their own.

Both sides did take some heavy hits but in the end the phantom thieves were no match. “Y.. You can’t…” Akira managed to choke out from where he lay, beaten down but nowhere near dead.

“We can and we will.” Goro replied, stepping over Joker and moving forward with his companions.

“Sorry it had to be this way.” Naoya apologized as he trailed behind the others, giving a somewhat sad smile. It truly was a shame that they couldn’t come to an understanding.. but hopefully, once everything was said and done, they’d see why this had to be done…. But for now, they had to take down Shido.


End file.
